Sofia the First: (Underground Adventure)
by black cat studio
Summary: When Sofia falls into the Underground she meets nice and evil monsters along the way. Yet she is haunted by a demonic human who wants her to kill just like the talking flower. She makes friends with other monsters along with the king of the Underground. Her heart's goal is to free the monsters from the Underground. She isn't alone her siblings James and Amber come afterward.
1. Fall of a Princess

The three royal children were on their flying horses racing with each other to see who's the fastest.

The one ahead is a boy with blonde hair with brown eyes wearing a green shirt with black buttons on them and yellow pants, is on his red flying horse. The girl right behind him who's flying a small purple horse has short brown hair with blue eyes wearing a purple and pink dress around her neck is a pink necklace. The last one behind the girl looks similar to the boy has long blonde hair wearing a yellow golden dress with little sparkles on the dress.

The boy shouts out to the girls behind him, "catch me while you can?!"

The girl with the blonde hair spoke, "not if I can help it!"

She made her white and brown horse go a little faster to catch up to the boy. The boy saw his twin sister was trying to catch up. He had his horse to go even faster.

"Hey" shouted the girl, "not fair!"

The boy shrugs as the two try to beat one another. The girl with the brown hair shook her head as she saw her horse began to get tired.

"Getting tired Minimus," ask the girl.

Minimus took a deep breath, "Y... yeah, I am Sofia."

Sofia nods as she landed Minimus to a well-landed place on the mountain. She looks around knowing that she had never recognized this place before.

"I never been here before," said Sofia as she looks down at the glorious view.

Minimus nods as he found a puddle of water to drink from. Sofia happens to look to her side to see an entrance of the cave not far from where they are at.

With her curiosity, she began to go near the entrance. Minimus stop drinking to see her going towards the cave.

"Hey Sofia, what are you doing?"

Sofia respond, "I'll be right back need to check something out."

Minimus started to drink again as Sofia got into the cave to see it was dark. She looks around the only thing that was shining in the cave is the sunlight itself. Sofia looks around as she didn't see the big hole up ahead of her.

As Sofia got too close to the edge the rocks began to fall and cause her to fall into the hole. She caught herself at the edge of the cliff as she screams in terror.

"Help somebody please!"

But nobody came.

As she held on the cliff for her deal life, she looks below to see a dark black pitch below her. She was frightened that if she let go then she'll fall to her death.

Just then the rocks began to crumble to where she was holding and soon broke off causing her to fall. She screams as she fell down, down, down, into the bottom of the ground. Not knowing if she would ever make it.

Soon she hit the ground hard causing her to knockout. She lay there for a long time till finally, she began to open her blue eyes as she felt something underneath her. She looks to see she was laying on a patch of golden flowers.

She sat herself up really fast to see that she was in a whole different world.

"Where am I?"

Sofia got herself up as she brushes her dress some before walking to a nearby hallway.

"I wonder where this leads to?"

Sofia begins to walk through the hallway as she can see it was pretty dark. As she thought there might be no way out that's when a small flower perk out from the ground causing Sofia to jump seeing little light reflected somehow on the flower.

"Howdy," said the yellow golden flower with his fangs sticking out from his mouth, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower... wait a second..."

Flowey look at Sofia over and then his eyes hole widened, "you're a princess! A human princess from the surface."

Sofia nods as she sees Flowey playfully tugging at her dress.

"Well you know I'm also a royal too. I know it's silly to think a flower like me would be a royal just like you. Well, I don't know how many other monsters like me would realize you as a princess but at least I did."

"Wait you mean there are more?"

Flowey looks up at Sofia's surprise and curious face expression as he looks deeper into her blue eyes.

"Why of course silly. This is the Underground where monsters like me live."

Sofia understood what Flowey was saying though she never knew monsters would want to live Underground. Flowey looks a little lower as he spotted the necklace around Sofia's neck.

He gasps as he saw the necklace knowing what that is.

"Is that the amulet of avalor?"

Sofia looks down but then got a bit suspicious of what Flowey ask.

"Y... yes, how did you know about that?"

Flowey giggles, "you are too silly Princess, I told you I'm royal I'd also had to study magical things like that amulet of yours."

"So you know what kind of magic it can do?"

Flowey nods, "well of course I do. Even the king knows about it."

"You're father?"

"Guess you can put it that way but no matter. I'm sure you're lost wondering how you got down here. Leave it to little old me."

Sofia looks down to see a red and purple mix color heart floated in front of her. She was so confused at it till Flowey finally explains to her.

"You see that heart in front of you? That is your soul."

Sofia tilts her head as she stares at her soul, "I never knew souls would look like a heart."

Flowey giggles as he ignores Sofia's curiosity of her own soul, "well now your soul must contain LV. What's that stand for well LOVE of course? It's how it works down here."

Sofia looks at Flowey and nods thinking he meant love as in feeling for others not the other kind of LOVE.

Flowey then shows Sofia some white tiny pellets floating all around her.

"Those are friendly pellets of mine. Go ahead and catch one. It's a little game I like to play with others down here."

Sofia got up as she saw her soul going back into her body. She looks up at the pellets and began to jump up to catch one. As she grabs one she felt pain rush through her hand and into her arm as she fell down on the ground.

"Ow, that really hurts."

Sofia looks at Flowey as his face droop downwards his whole face was so terrifying for Sofia to look at. Even when he spoke his voice was deeper than normal.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed. You are such an idiot to think I'll spare you, Princess. Now it's time for you to die!"

As the white pellets began to swirl around Sofia she screams as she covers her head with her hands. Flowey laughs as the pellets began to get closer to Sofia. But then...

Flowey turns to see a huge fireball strike at him causing him to fly into a wall. Thankfully he really doesn't have any feelings since he doesn't have a soul at all. Yet it wasn't fun flying either.

Sofia began to shake as she heard a woman's voice saying, "what a terrible creature torturing such an innocent youth."

Sofia didn't look up to see who or what had just saved her from Flowey. She fears this woman is after her too just like Flowey. Soon Sofia felt a warm paw brush against her hair. Her tears draining down on her cheeks.

"Please, my child," said the woman, "do not fear me for I won't hurt you."

Sofia sniffles as she spoke, "h... how do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Oh my child, I'm so sorry that mean flower had tried to hurt you. But I promise I will never harm you. You are safe as long you are with me."

Sofia finally looks up with her eyes red from all the tears she spread across her face. There in front of her kneeling down is a white female goat monster with little fangs from her mouth as she wears a long purple dress with a white symbol on her dress.

"W... who are you?"

Sofia sat herself up as she asks the goat monster her name.

The goat monster smiles warmly at her, "I'm so terribly sorry for not introducing myself right away. I am Toriel the care keeper of the Ruins. I come by here to see if any humans have fallen down here."

"So I'm not the only one who fell down here?"

Toriel shook her head, "no my child, there has been some who came before you. Yet they are not here with me no more at all. I'm sure I'll never see them again."

Sofia thought maybe Flowey had killed them all after Toriel took them. She didn't know the whole story of the Underground yet.

Toriel smiles, "come, my child, let's not wait much longer. I'll show you around in the Ruins. There are many puzzles you must solve in order to get by here."

Sofia took Toriel's hand as Toriel help Sofia up. Sofia knew that this goat lady was indeed trustworthy. She is so kind and gentle almost like... Sofia then thought about her mother. How much her family is going to miss her when they find out she's gone.

Sofia smiles up at Toriel as she kept hold of the warmth of Toriel's paw. Toriel looks down as she too smiles back. Sofia and Toriel began to go further into the Ruins.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **So guess being a little crazy to do this crossover story. As you, all have read my previous series of Under Universe Tale. This story is sort of like that story but a whole different perspective and yes, Sofia is a princess so things maybe a bit different for Sofia not by much, though. Since she's a human and all. Well anyways hope you like this chapter. There will be more to come. I'm super excited to do this story!**_


	2. In the Ruins and Toriel's House

**AN:** **Okay one thing to be clear here in the next chapter Amber and James will also be in the Underground and looking for Sofia. The second thing I may index and put lines when it's either going back in past like what happened or a flashback in the past. So you won't be totally confused on that as well. That's being said enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sofia was surprised of how big the Ruins really was. She smiles as a big frog looks at her and Toriel before hopping away to another direction. Sofia happens to see huge dangerous pointy metal ahead that every one of them was covering the path. Sofia looks up at Toriel and was about to ask how they could get across but Toriel spoke before Sofia could get a chance to ask.

"This is one of the puzzles you will deal with while you are down here. You must solve each one to be able to get across."

"So down in the Underground, it's just like a huge puzzle land?"

Toriel giggles at Sofia question. Not in an offensive way or mean way just it was the first time she ever heard someone ask if the Underground is like a puzzle land.

"I can see why you would think something like that. Let me explain. You see monsters down here most times use puzzles to either test each other powers or um…"

Toriel looks at Sofia seeing how curious she was. Toriel sighs not wanting to let Sofia know that there is more to the Underground then being in the Ruins.

"Let's proceed, shall we… besides, I might even let you do some after I do this first one for you."

Sofia knew right then that Toriel is keeping something from her but what?

Toriel walks over to a small yellow lever on the wall and soon pull on it. Sofia looks to see the pointy metals has lower a little but not all the way. Toriel walks over and grabs Sofia's hand gently.

"Come, my child, I'll walk you through this path."

As Toriel step on the spot of some pointy metals the metals lower all the way not causing to hurt her feets at all. So Sofia follows knowing that the metals aren't going to hurt her. Once they made across Toriel took Sofia to a dummy right against the wall.

"Okay now talk to this dummy. Remember do not ever attempt to show your anger towards it."

Sofia nods as she walks up to the dummy. The dummy turn and its eyes began to grow red. Sofia gulp as she turns to Toriel to see Toriel nodding at her. Sofia gulp as she got up to the dummy a little closer.

"Um… h… hello, my name is Sofia. How are you?"

The dummy eyes lit dimmer as it tilts its head in confusion of what Sofia had said. Soon it bounces away from Sofia to go somewhere else.

Toriel looks at Sofia, "well done you show the dummy Mercy. Even if it didn't understood what you said to it. The dummy knows that you are no threat at all."

"So if I show kindness to everyone then monsters won't attack right?"

Toriel nods as she looks away, "come let us continue."

Sofia smiles as she walks right beside Toriel as she began to get the hang of the Ruins.

Soon another frog appears and blocks Sofia and Toriel's way. Toriel gave a stern look at the frog as the frog got scared by Toriel and hopped away. Sofia looks up at Toriel as Toriel smiles down at Sofia. Sofia follows Toriel once again.

After a long walk of learning to solve puzzles and getting to know some monsters even to a ghost whom she found interesting.

 _Toriel and Sofia were about to go solve another puzzle when they spotted a sleeping white ghost lying on the red leaves. The ghost seems to be asleep._

* * *

 _"Pardon me," said Toriel but the ghost didn't wake up._

 _"Um… mister ghost" spoke Sofia, "can we um… come by here?"_

 _The ghost began to open his eyes to see Sofia and Toriel in front of him._

 _"Oh…. I'm sorry…. I didn't know anyone would come by here…."_

 _Toriel smiles, "oh no problem at all Napstablook."_

 _Sofia looks at Toriel and asks, "you know this ghost?"_

 _Toriel giggles, "he comes by here every now and then. He goes everywhere. Besides, he's a shy ghost."_

 _Sofia looks up at Napstablook and smiles, "hi it's nice to meet you."_

 _Napstablook looks at Sofia and asks, "are you a human?"_

 _Sofia nods as Napstablook began to cry._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry did I offend you?"_

 _Sofia thought she did something wrong until she saw Napstablook began to make a white top hat with his own tears. Sofia was shocked as she never seen anyone do that trick before._

 _"There we are…" said Napstablook, "I made a hat out of my tears…"_

 _Toriel giggles, "why it's a lovely hat."_

 _Napstablook smiles, "oh… uh… thank you… Toriel. How about you…. Human?"_

 _Sofia looks at Napstablook and nods, "I love it. Though you can call me Sofia."_

 _Napstablook nods, "oh… right… sorry, I guess I'm wasting your time… uh goodbye…"_

 _Sofia tries to stop Napstablook but he disappears before she could stop him. She looks at Toriel as she sighs._

 _"He wasn't wasting our time."_

 _Toriel smiles, "oh he's always that way. Don't worry my child. You might meet him again."_

 _Sofia sighs and said, "I hope so."_

* * *

Sofia smiles at Toriel as the two of them headed towards a large room that has two stairs at each end and a red pile of leaves in between the two stairs.

Toriel smiles as she went up to the right stairs.

Sofia happens to spot a small yellow star on top of the leaves. She walks up to the star and touches it as it soon heals the pain in her arm from Flowey's pellet. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Just then a voice said, "hello there, I see we are both the same."

Sofia turns around but nobody was even behind her at all. She shrugs as she began to run up the stairs to the left as she caught up to Toriel. Toriel looks around to find Sofia. She spotted Sofia ran up to her. Toriel smiles as she took Sofia into another hallway that has a huge room with a red tree in the middle of the room.

Toriel smiles as she kept Sofia near the tree as she walks away. Sofia was about to follow but Toriel stops her.

"No, my child, you must stay here. I'll be right back I promise. Oh, by the way, do you have a phone with you?"

Sofia looks at Toriel in surprise, "um… no?"

Toriel smiles as she handed Sofia a black phone, "here my child you can call me anytime you may need me."

Sofia thanks, Toriel as she watches Toriel go further away from her. Sofia sighs as she stays where she was waiting for Toriel to come back.

About a minute later her phone rang as she saw Toriel's name on it. Sofia flips the cover up as she put the phone into her ear.

"Hello?"

There was no sound except a voice saying, "oh this is fun!"

Sofia tilts her head in confusion. Just then Toriel's voice was heard over the phone.

"Give me that phone back! I need that!"

Sofia realized that she was hearing someone trying to take the phone away from Toriel.

"Bad dog bad! Give that phone back to me!"

Sofia thought that she better say something, "um excuse me… who is this?"

"Oh, it's even can talk!"

Sofia giggles knowing that she was talking to an animal, "no it's just a talking device that uh… Miss. Toriel gives to me. Listen I don't think it's nice to taking something away from someone else."

Toriel's voice was heard over the phone, "give that back, now!"

The dog whine, "but I was having fun…"

"It's not fun when you take something away from someone. Is it?"

The dog sighs, "oh okay… wait a second, you can understand me?"

"Yes, I can."

"How?"

Sofia smiles as she held the amulet in her hand, "because my amulet gave me the power to talk to animals."

"Wow cool, so I better leave this down so that lady won't get too upset. Well bye."

Sofia can hear the dog running away as she heard Toriel's voice on the other line, "that past always stealing my things from me."

Sofia spoke, "hello um… Miss Toriel?"

Toriel spoke in surprise, "oh I'm so terribly sorry my child. It's just that dog took my phone and try to run off with it. That dog must have somehow got a hold of you."

"Oh, that's okay."

"How are you doing? I hope you didn't move on like I told you not to do."

"No, I haven't."

"Good, I know it wasn't too long since I left but I was going to call to ask what kind of flavor of pie you would like."

"Oh, that's sounds good."

"Wonderful now do you want Butterscotch pie or snail pie?"

Sofia said, "Butterscotch please."

Toriel giggles, "great well I'll be back in a few minutes hopefully that dog won't steal my phone again."

Sofia heard Toriel hang up as she held her phone in her hands. She looks around to see nobody but her in that big room.

After two minutes Flowey peaks his head out smiling seeing Sofia patiently waiting for Toriel to come back. Flowey shook his head as he pops back down on the ground. Sofia turns but didn't see anyone so she stands to wait for Toriel to come back.

Finally, after ten minutes Toriel return and apologize for being a little late. Afterward, Toriel looks at Sofia and asked.  
"Do you want to eat the pie at my home?"

Sofia nods excitedly as Toriel took Sofia to her big purple house. Once inside Sofia looks all over the house as Toriel began to bake the pie. Sofia looks at the living room to see how small the room looks. Since the room only has a fireplace, a purple chair with a small table next to the fireplace and a stand right beside the fireplace.

Sofia then went upstairs to see a long hallway with four or six doors on each side. She didn't want to check the other rooms out because she feels it would be rude to go into any of the others rooms at all. With that, she only checks the hallway. As she got towards the end of the hall she looks to see a long mirror on the wall as she looks at her reflection.

"What a nice mirror here."

Sofia looks away to see a photo of Toriel and two other goats she never met. One seems to look to be Toriel's husband wearing a long purple robe with long blonde hair smiling at the camera as he was holding a smaller goat about four or five in the picture has his eyes closed wearing a green shirt with one yellow stripe holding some yellow flowers in his hands. Toriel was right beside her husband.

Sofia smiles seeing how happy Toriel looks in the picture with her family in it.

She turns around to face the mirror and saw a child with short brown hair wearing a same kind of shirt as the small goat in the picture has bright red eyes is grinning wide at Sofia.

"Hello Sofia…" said the child.

Sofia screams in terror as she ran down the stairs nearly tripping over the stairs. Toriel ran to Sofia asking her what's wrong. Sofia told Toriel what she saw in the mirror. Toriel didn't believe her as she picks Sofia up and carries her in the kitchen.

"Do not worry my child there are no humans here at all except you."

Sofia was so confused about why she seen another human child kinda look like her except the child has bangs and the child looks pure evil. Toriel gave a piece of pie to Sofia as Sofia began to eat it.

Sofia's eyes lit up on how delicious the pie is.

"Mmm… this is really good!"

Toriel giggles, "I'm so happy you love it."

As Sofia finish, the pie and Toriel took her plate to wash it. Sofia then remembers that she had to get back up on the mountain.

"Um… Miss Toriel?"

"Please just call me Toriel."

Sofia nods, "Toriel, do you know a way out of the Underground?"

Toriel stop what she was doing as she sighs, "why do you want out?"

Sofia is surprise of Toriel's question, "well I have to go back because I was racing with both my siblings James and Amber when I found out about this place. Can I please go back?"

Toriel sighs as she turns to looks at Sofia, "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave."

"Wait, why?"

Toriel sighs, "let me do something first then I will answer your question."

Toriel walks towards the stairs in the kitchen as she walks down the stairs. Sofia decides to follow Toriel to see where she is going. Maybe Toriel is trying to trap her in the Underground for some reason. Well, Sofia wasn't going to have that.

So Sofia follows Toriel till they got to the gate. As they stop Toriel turns to see Sofia looking up at her.

Toriel sighs as she said, "you really want to leave that badly? Then fine. You must prove to me then. Prove to me that you can survive."

Toriel made a fireball in her paws as Sofia's eyes widened in fear. Sofia knew that Toriel is going to actually try to kill her! She had to embrace what will come next.


	3. Welcome to Snowdin! Two More Human!

Sofia dodges each fireball attack that Toriel had thrown at her. Sofia tries to reason with her to stop but Toriel wouldn't stop. Sofia knew that this isn't going well so she had to somehow come up with a plan because she knew that Toriel is not a bad monster. Which in case Sofia wished what and why is Toriel doing this. As Sofia finally got up closer little ways she wraps her arms around Toriel and begins to cry.

"Please, I know there is good in you! I know there is! Please stop fighting! I don't want to fight you!"

Sofia began to feel the warm paws wrapping around her waist. She looks up to see Toriel too is hugging her and crying at the same time.

"Please, " said Toriel as she let's go of Sofia, "be safe my child. I know what lies ahead as you proceed through this gate. You must be careful."

Toriel lowers her eyes as she spoke, "I can't even protect a single child from him."

"Him?"

Toriel looks down knowing that Sofia had heard her, "oh… um… nevermind but please be good as you go on with your journey. Also one more thing."

Toriel begins to walk away from Sofia but stopped to turn to look at her, "you can never come back here again."

Toriel ran off crying as she went towards home. Sofia wanted to stop her but she felt a tug on her dress urging her to open the gate. Sofia looks around but shrugs as she began to open the door. At first, it was hard but then she got to open it up and saw the white snow on the ground.

Sofia was amazed that there was snow in the Underground. Was it some sort of magic that causes this snow in the Underground? She didn't know or didn't care right now. As she presses her feet against the white cold snow she continued on into the white snow. Sofia turn around to see the doors of the gate shut. Like someone was actually shutting the door and locking it up. She heard someone locking the doors on the other side.

Sofia shrugs as she continued on into the world that is covered in snow. Unaware that someone behind the trees is watching her.

Meanwhile…

James and Amber had both just realized that their sister wasn't with them. They look around on their riding horses when they happen to spot Minimus laying down on the ground of Mt Ebott. So the twins landed and made sure to tie their horse to a rock before meeting up with Minimus.

James looks at Minimus to see he is not tied up, "well he's not tied up at all."

Amber looks around, "also Sofia isn't with him. Where is she?"

Minimus pull James to follow. James looks at Minimus and figured out that Minimus wanted them to follow him.

"I think he knows where she is."

Amber sighs as she said, "well let's hope so."

As Minimus brought the twins inside the cave where he last seen Sofia. The twins looked around. Amber began to get scared.

"Okay, I don't like this place."

James looks at Amber, "come on if she went in here then she could be either lost or in need of help."

Amber sighs, "you're right. Come on let's…"

Amber trip over a large rock and began to fall into the hole. She yelled as James grab hold of Amber by the hand.

"Hold on!" Cried James.

But soon the edge began to crumble and cause them both to fall into the hole. As they nearly fell Minimus grab hold of James' shirt as he tries to pull both kids up. Yet James' shirt whip making Minimus lose James and Amber as the horse watch in horror as the two kids fell deeper into the hole below.

Both children scream until they hit the hard ground where a pile of flowers is all around.

Back in Snowdin…

Sofia looked around as she was amazed at how beautiful the place looks it was amazing to her. She didn't even notice a camera in the bushes pointing right at her. She kept on looking at the trees and the white snow.

She kept going until she heard a branch broke beneath her feet. She looks down to see that she had broken a branch with her own feet.

"Oops, guess I need to be paying attention more."

She walks over the broken branch and saw another one up ahead and made sure to walk over that without breaking. As she got little ways away from the second branch she heard someone breaking the second branch. She turns around fast to see the second branch had been broken all the way.

Sofia's eyes widened wondering who did that. She was sure she didn't see anyone when she walks out of the Ruins. She began to walk when she heard someone walking right behind her. She turns but didn't see anyone. She wonders if it's that kid who she heard and seen back in the Ruins.

Was this girl stalking her?

If so what this kid wants from her?

Sofia walks faster when she could hear the footsteps walking faster behind her. She started to run as so did the person behind her. She stops in front of the bridge that has large bars in front of the bridge. She could hear the footsteps coming closer to her.

She gulps as she looks around to get away from this person who's following her. Then as the footsteps stop right behind her. Sofia turn just an inch to see a shadow that looks to be about her size maybe a little taller but she could definitely tell this isn't the same kid she seen back in the Ruins. This person is completely new.

"Human," said a deep tone voice that made Sofia quiver in fear, "don't ya know how to greet a new pal. Turn around and shake my hand."

Sofia slowly turns around as she narrows her eyes and pull her hands out to shake. She looks down to see a bony hand ready for her to shake. She gulps as she places her hand on the bony hand and once so farting noise was heard throughout the place they are in.

Sofia looks up to see a skeleton with white pupils inside his eyes sockets. Wearing a blue jacket, with a white shirt inside, black shorts with two white stripe at the end, and Sofia notices that the skeleton is wearing two pink fluffy slippers.

The skeleton laugh as he put a pink whoopie cushion back into his pockets.

"Heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. Anyways you're new here right? What's your name kid?"

Sofia answer, "yes, I am and my name is Sofia."

The skeleton nods, "cool, welp better tell my name. The name is Sans the skeleton. I'm supposed to be watching for humans and capturing them."

Sofia tilts her head, "how do you capture a human?"

Sans laugh, "wow kid, you are full of questions aren't ya? Well ya, see monsters like me as a Sentry are suppose to capture the human and well bring them to Asgore. Same goes for the royal guard."

"Who's Asgore?"

Sans could see how curious Sofia is of finding out more about the Underground.

"Well, Asgore is the king of the Underground. Guess you could say we all look up to him ya know. It's kinda a long story but…"

Both Sans and Sofia heard a loud pitch voice coming toward the bridge.

"Sans, you better not be slacking off again!"

Sans turn to Sofia, "quick hide behind that funny looking lamp there."

Points to a purple lamp that looks to be tilting sideways. Sofia nods as she ran to hide behind the lamp. Sans was surprised that Sofia didn't ask him who that was just call out to him.

Sans turn to see his tall skeleton brother wearing a red and white body armor, a red scarf, and walking in his long big red boots. Sans cross his arms as his brother looks right at him irritated.

"Hey Paps, what's up?"

Papyrus sighs as he spoke, "Sans, you know what's up. You're slacking off again! This is at least the thirty-sixth time you did this to me! What if a human comes by and you're slacking off?!"

Sans said putting his bony hands in his pockets, "relax bro I got a ton of work done today. A skel-eton"

"Sans!"

"Ah… come on you're smiling."

"I am and I hate it! I'm leaving! When I do come back you better not be slacking off on your Sentry Sans!"

Papyrus storms off as Sans watch his brother walking back to collaborate the puzzles. Sans turns to the lamp and told Sofia that it's safe to come out.

Sofia came out as she couldn't stop giggling.

"Sounds like you like to irritate that other skeleton."

Sans laughs, "heh… that's my bro Papyrus. He thinks he don't like my puns but I know he enjoys each pun I make."

Sofia nods as Sans led Sofia towards the bridge. Sofia looks up and then give Sans a questioning look.

"Oh don't worry kid. My bro made that to stop humans but it's very easy to walk through. See?"

Sans easily walk right past the bars as he turns for Sofia to follow him. Sofia nods as she follows Sans onto the other side.

"See, that wasn't too hard. Listen, uh… my brother has been kinda feeling down today and it would help if you meet up with him. He's not all dangerous as he says he is. He's a more friendly skeleton I'd known of."

Sofia nods, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Great welp see ya around, kid."

Sans walks away from Sofia as she looks around to see she was alone once more. She shrugs as she began to walk once again on the white puffy snow.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **So I had someone ask me that they thought James and Amber are supposed to fall in the Underground. Well, obvious I didn't explain in the summary since it has a maximum limit of words which I really hate. Cause I love to explain. Anyways besides the point, this is where I had in mind for Amber and James to fall in the Underground.**_

 _ **I don't know if you are confused on the part of someone is pulling on Sofia's dress or not. Well, I have to let you guess but I think you know who did that. Yet we'll Chara once again trying to get a hold of James and Amber. More of Amber. Then go back picking on poor Sofia.**_

 _ **I'm so glad some of you enjoy the story so far. Yes, I have more in mind! I'm super excited to be doing this story. I also have this on Tumblr too! Which I got three people who are following on the story! I'm so happy! Hope you'd enjoy this chapter!**_


	4. Someone is Watching

James and Amber both woke up to see that they had fallen quite a ways down and surprisingly both had survived the fall. They both got up and began to look around to see lots of golden flowers all around where they had landed.

James spoke, "wow, someone really likes flowers around here."

Amber nods, "yeah, they do look very lovely."

Just as Amber spoke, a hand reach for Amber's hair and pull her hair. Amber whip around fast to see nobody but her and James in the room. James looks at Amber with a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

Amber looks at James, "I thought someone had touched my hair."

James shrugs, "well nobody but us is in here. Come on."

Amber sighs, "maybe I was just imagining."

As the two left a child with the green and yellow striped shirt appear as she giggles seeing the two kids leaving.

"I think I'm going to have a good time with those two more than I do with that last one."

As the child disappear into thin air.

Amber and James looks around till they spotted a frog looking right at them. The frog jumps back a little as it eyes widened with fear.

Amber scream as she ran off away from the frog. James knelt down and said as he sees Amber hiding behind a pillar.

"Come on Amber it's just a frog. What harm can this little guy be?"

Amber yell, "get it away from me!"

James sighs, "sorry but can you move so we can go pass?"

The frog tilts its head in confusion as it moved out of the way. James looks back at his sister.

"See the frog is gone now."

"That's great now let's find Sofia and get out of here. I began to not like this place at all."

The two kids travel through the Ruins as James had easily figure out the puzzle of each one they came across.

"This is too easy, " said James as Amber follow him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I know I'm not."

James looks at Amber, "come on you've got to have a little bit of fun."

Amber looks at James as she gave him a stern look.

Then they came into a large room with two stairs case at each end and red leaves in between. James looks at Amber.

"Wel, no puzzles to solve here. Bummer, I was really enjoying it too."

Amber just rolls her eyes. Just as she look towards the red leaves she spotted the child that looks almost like Sofia but with red glowing eyes and wearing a green stripe shirt and brown shorts. Amber backed up in shock but then saw the child disappear.

"D… did you see that?!"  
James looks at Amber in confusion, "seen what?"

"You didn't see that girl standing in front of the leaves?"

"Uh… no, I think you are really out of it."

Amber cross her arms, "no, I'm not. I swear I saw someone standing right there (points to the leaves) I know now that I'm not imagining that girl!"

"Sure you didn't," said James as he rolls his eyes.

Just then they heard a female voice above the staircase, "oh I didn't hear you two at all. I hope you two are not hurt."

Both kids look up to see Toriel standing in the middle of the staircase.

James spoke, "no mam, we um… looking for our sister Sofia. Have you seen her?"

Toriel's eyes widened as she knew these two are Sofia's siblings. Toriel sighs as she nods slowly.

"I'll explain the rest to you both at my house."

"Okay," said James as he and Amber met up with Toriel on the staircase.

Toriel smiles as she led the two towards her home.

*Meantime*

Sofia looks around as she was enjoying the beauty of the white snowy woods. Just then Sofia bumped into someone. She looks up to see a large dog looking right down at her wearing a large gray body armor and has a large sword in his paws.

Sofia smiles, "h… hello um… nice to meet you."

The dog looks at her for a moment then yell, "you're a human! I shall capture you and bring you to the king!"

"Um… why would you do that?"

"Because with you here, we shall… wait a minute you knew what I said?"

Sofia nods, "yes, I heard what you said."

"How?"

"My amulet gives me the power to talk to animals."

The white dog nods, "heh… most humans I met never could understand what I said."

"Hey, what's going on here!"

The tall dog turns to see a shorter dog wearing the same body armor but has a shield and sword walk up to the taller dog.

"Uh… hey, Lesser Dog um… this human had just understood what I said."

"What? Impossible!"

"Not really" answer Sofia, "my amulet lets me understand animals."

Lesser Dog didn't understand that but was impress this human could understand both him and the taller dog.

"Let's leave this human be for a while. Besides Greater Dog, we have a meeting with the king."

"The king?" Sofia thought to herself.

"Okay, okay, but we will capture her when we are done right?"

"Sure now let's go!"

Sofia watches as both dogs left her by herself once more. She giggles as she began to walk when she heard someone following her. She turns to see nobody at all behind her. Then she heard a small laugh. Again she looks around but she couldn't see anyone. So she decides to continue on through the woods.

Flowey perks back up from the ground as he giggles, "such a naive child. Wait till she meets some monsters who would want to kill her. He, he, he, this should get very interesting indeed."

Flowey pops back into the ground to follow Sofia.

After ten minutes of walking through the woods, she heard Sans' and Papyrus' voice up ahead. So Sofia follows the sound of the two brother's voices. She spotted the two talking not far from the two pine trees. Papyrus, of course, is getting irritated with Sans' puns. Sans kept on going.

Sofia walks up beside a small rock and stood there waiting for the skeleton brothers to look at her. Papyrus turn just an inch to see Sofia looking at them with a small smile.

"Sans, is that a human?"

Sans looks as he too sees Sofia but he had a good trick to play on Papyrus when he spotted a rock beside Sofia.

"No, I think that's a rock."

Papyrus looks at the rock and said, "oh I see."

Sans winks at Sofia as he asks, "what's that beside the rock?"

Papyrus turns and gasp, "is that a human?"

Sans nods, "yup, it looks like a human to me."

Papyrus began to jump up and down excitedly, "do you know what this means Sans? I can finally be in the royal guard!"

Sans nods, "sure does bro. Good job!"

Papyrus turn to Sofia, "stop right there human! I the Great Papyrus shall capture you and then I shall bring you to Undyne so I can join the royal guard, Nyeh, heh, heh!"

Sofia tilts her head "Undyne?"

Papyrus turns around as he ran off, "come along brother we must collaborate our puzzles!"

Sofia looks at Sans as he turns to look at her.

"Heh… you made his day today. Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Most of his puzzles are pretty easy anyways."

Sofia nods, "so who is this Undyne he was just talking about?"

Sans laughs, "Undyne, she's the captain of the royal guard. I think she'll be tougher to beat than Paps. Good thing you won't need to worry about her till you get to Waterfall."

"There's another place in the Underground?"

Sans nods, "yup, this isn't the last place to go. You'll have to go to Asgore's kingdom in order to go back home. Come on, I'm sure Paps is waiting for us at his first puzzle."

Sofia nods as she follows Sans to the first puzzle that Papyrus had collaborated.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** ** _Sorry for a long wait just been really busy plus I had exams this week so yup you know how that is. Anyways I'm all done with exams and yes now I'm back at it. I won't be doing any updates till Christmas is over. Anyways I do hope you'd enjoy this chapter. I'll be going back and forth between Sofia and then to James and Amber. That is till all three meet up each other and come together. Which will be a little while. Since Amber and James are now just starting out in the Ruins and Sofia is in Snowdin._**

 ** _Well, I hope you all have a nice Holidays! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**


End file.
